


Screams in the silence

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Arthur hears a scream in the silence





	Screams in the silence

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

“Merlin?” Arthur called. He had been working on an important file that needed to be ready for the next morning when he had heard his boyfriend screaming from the lounge.

  


He heard another scream then and left the study. 

  


He found Merlin in the lounge, standing up on the couch.

  


“Why did you scream like that?”

  


“Arthuuuuuur! Kill it!!!” Merlin screamed again.

  


“Kill what?”

  


“The spiiiiiiiider!!!” 

  


That’s when Arthur saw the tiny creature on the wooden floor. It was roughly the size of a fifty pence coin. 

  


He was used to his boyfriend’s fear of spiders by now and didn’t say anything. He just went and stepped on the spider.

  


Merlin fell in his arms then.

  


“My saviour!”

  


“I never understood why your love for animals didn’t extend to spiders.” Arthur said as he lead Merlin to the couch to hold him more comfortable.

  


“They aren’t animals, they’re monsters!”

  


Arthur smiled and kissed his boyfriend to help him calm down. His file could wait for a little longer.


End file.
